


I found God but it wasn't supposed to be

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Alec, Human!Magnus, M/M, Soulmate AU, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: After closing a particularly spectacular legal case Magnus sends Ragnor a celebratory text only to find himself the victim of autocorrect and having to explain to a very handsome angel (Alec) that he isn’t God, no matter how much he wishes he was right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> This fic is based on this prompt by @writing-prompt-s on Tumblr:  
>  _Autocorrect changed your sentence from “I'm good” to “I’m God” an angel appears and says “There you are!”_
> 
> It has been a very long time coming and I give most of the credit for this actually being published to @Ladymatt who has encouraged me to persevere.

 

 

  
“It remains our primary mission, above all else, to locate God. Remember, this incarnation may take any human form - irrespective of race, age, and gender.”

“Why are they so sure God’s back? There have been no confirmed reports of sightings, let alone actual meetings with God in centuries,” Izzy whispered to Alec as they sat through yet another briefing from the Archangel.

“She’s got a point,” Jace added from Alec’s other side, “seems like they’re just trying to keep us busy. We’re not allowed to smite people anymore but they know everyone’s itching to slip and make a “terrible mistake” on that sociopath who was sworn in a few weeks ago.”

Alec sighed, they’d been having the same damn discussion for weeks now and, privately, he agreed that the search wasn’t a good use of their time. They had much better things to do. They had demons to fight, the occasional miracle to deliver, not to mention endless prayers to listen to and all the people of New York to watch over. But, seeing as the last time the angels stopped searching for God and began delivering ‘justice’ according to their own beliefs had resulted in genocide and a world war, Alec was adamant that such an uprising would never occur on his watch.

“Humans are thanking God at rates that we’ve never seen before,” Alec said resignedly, “Raziel’s laws might be hard but they are the law. If God’s out there, we’ll find them.”

“Lighten up, Alec -“ Jace began, only to be interrupted by the Archangel who was glaring right at them now.

“You each have your duties. Remember, summons may call you to respond immediately if a lead on God’s location is identified,” she said, “so I suggest you get started. The devil and all his demons are only going to get more active as more and more humans allow themselves to succumb to greed and ignorance.”  

 

* * *

 

**[From Ragnor 18:45**  Even for you, getting John Thorn to admit to being the only one to have ever fired his custom revolver and thus, admitting to murder at his own trial, was a coup **.]**

Magnus smirked as he read Ragnor’s message, surprised that his friend was even still awake let alone following his court case, given it was almost midnight in London. Even if taking down the head of a new White Supremacy group for murder had hit the international press hard when the trial had wrapped up so spectacularly this evening. Pausing just long enough to set down his black martini, Magnus quickly typed out a reply which he knew would likely rile Ragnor further. They had a competition each year to see who could prosecute the biggest criminal and this victory pretty much sealed the deal in Magnus’ favour, for the third year in a row. It wasn’t his fault he really was that good. But as he hit send he saw a bubble pop up above his final word and knew he was about to be the victim of autocorrect. Resigned to his fate, Magnus took a sip of his drink before looking back at his phone to see what the damage was:

[From Magnus 18:46 What can I say, unlike other mere mortals, I’m God.]

Nearly choking on his martini with laughter as he saw that for once autocorrect had actually improved his message, changing ‘I’m Good’ to ‘I’m God’. That really would incite Ragnor. But before he had a chance to properly indulge in thinking about Ragnor’s ire, a man appeared before him in a sudden glow of almost blinding light. As the light receded Magnus saw that it was not an ordinary man, but one that looked like some kind of avenging angel. His black, military-style clothes and tall, warrior’s body were paired with glorious snow white wings that looked like they’d been dipped in liquid emerald, the last row of feathers were a green so deep and dark they were almost black. Even though his expression was serious, Magnus could have sworn he saw a flare of interest in those hazel eyes that went so well with his wings.   

“There you are! God, we’ve been looking for you everywhere!” the angel said as though he’d been searching for Magnus forever, even though that didn’t make any sense.

“Were you looking for me?” Magnus asked intrigued, as he got up and walked toward the angel, deciding he may as well get a good look at him from up close before whatever kind of illusion this was shattered and he lost the chance, “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced, I’m Magnus,”

“Alec,” the Angel replied, a shy smile transforming his face as if he’s just as captivated by Magnus as Magnus was by him.

“Short for Alexander, I presume? And an Angel?” Magnus asked, smiling when Alec nodded, a slight blush heating his cheeks as he tucked his wings in as though self-conscious, "which makes me wonder why you came looking for me?"

“We lost you around 1800 and we've been looking ever since, but then there was your message saying 'I'm God' and we knew that finally, we'd found you,” Alec said matter of factly.

Magnus blinked, startled. Whatever he’d expected this angel to say, he certainly hadn’t expected to be mistaken for God. In fact, it was quite laughable really, given most of the people he prosecuted were absolutely convinced he was the devil incarnate. For once he didn't quite know what to say.

"And now that you've found me, what do you plan to do with me?" Magnus asked flirtatiously, wishing he really was God so that he could go wherever Alexander was planning to take him. He’d very much like to get to know him better.

“I’m going to take you to heaven,” Alec said, as though that was the obvious solution to all of this.  

Magnus’ breath caught as he imagined a very different way they could reach that destination.

“To meet Raziel and the other Archangels,” Alec continued, his words washing over Magnus like a bucket of iced water, bringing him crashing back to this strange reality.

“There’s just one problem with that plan, I’m afraid,” Magnus said reluctantly.

“Problem? Why? You’re perfect?” Alec stopped as if just realising what he’d said, before continuing hurriedly, “I mean, you said you’re God to one of your followers, so here I am.”  

Grimacing slightly, Magnus held up one finger, “that, I’m afraid, is the source of this entire problem. I may have said I was God to Ragnor - who believe me, would not take kindly to being called a ‘follower’ by the way, but actually, it was a typo.”

“I don’t understand,” Alec said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Magnus sighed, he had a feeling this was going to be quite difficult to explain, “I sent a text message to a friend and my phone changed the word “good” to “god” and I didn’t notice it in time to change it back before I hit send and then you appeared.”

“But why would they do that? That’s sacrilege, isn’t it? Using God’s name in vain?”

“Not in this century, darling,” Magnus said with amusement, trying to think of a single person he knew who still only spoke God’s name with the kind of reverence Alec seemed to think it deserved.

“But people thank God constantly, they’ve even shortened their exclamations of his wonder down to three letters, they use it so often!  And what of the people who say it over and over as though in exultation?”

This time Magnus did laugh, Alec’s confusion was adorable. Apparently, heaven was completely out of touch with modern culture if they thought that OMG was a religious statement. As for his last point, Magnus couldn’t help finding his naivety refreshing, even if it did make him wonder just how innocent his angel really was. He certainly wouldn’t mind being the one to teach him how, on the precipice of pleasure, people often found themselves calling out, not just their partner’s name, but God’s too.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re more than capable of getting someone to chant God’s name in ecstasy, Alexander,” Magnus said as his gaze lingered on Alec’s mouth for a long moment before flicking his eyes up to meet Alec’s, his look full of promise, “in fact, I’m free right now if you want to try it out?”  

This time, Magnus could see Alec finally understood, a blush heating his cheeks even as his gaze dipped to Magnus’ lips before he looked away, swallowing roughly. While it wasn’t exactly the most enthusiastic reaction he’d ever received, nor was it a complete rebuff. Alec was interested, perhaps more than he was willing to admit. A fact Magnus found hard to understand, given the man looked like a Greek god, surely not even angels were immune to passion and love.  

“So you’re really not? Not God, I mean?” Alec asked, shying away from the more personal question and refocusing on his mission.

“For you?” Magnus asked teasingly but seeing the determination in Alec’s eyes, he sighed, “no, Alexander, sadly I am not your God.”

For just a moment, Alec’s disappointment was so blatant it was almost comical. He looked genuinely devastated, as though this was the first time he’d ever been wrong about anything. But then he managed to lock whatever emotions he was feeling away, his expression impassive, even though some of the sadness lingered in the depths of those hazel eyes.

“I’d - I’d better be going. Sorry for interrupting uh-” Alec said, gesturing vaguely at the room, as though unsure exactly what humans who weren’t God did with their time.   

“Why don’t you stay and have a drink with me?” Magnus asked impulsively, unwilling to relinquish this celestial creature’s company just yet. Realising that sounded a little desperate, he let his gaze travel leisurely over Alec’s rather magnificent body as he added, “to make up for interrupting my evening.”

Alec paused, one eye scrunching up as though he’s not quite sure he understands, as he looks between Magnus and the black martini. Magnus has just started to think a refusal is coming, when Alec surprises him by nodding, a shy smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Okay.”

Alec’s words are simple, certainly nothing that should set his heart racing, but they do.

It was like there was a magnetic force drawing them together, heightening their senses in anticipation and filling the air between them with tension.

“Wonderful,” Magnus said, hurrying over to the drinks cart before Alec could change his mind again. “Any preferences I should know about?” Magnus asked, trying to suggest with a lingering glance over his shoulder that he wasn’t only interested in whether Alec was more into whisky or cocktails.

“I-I-I,”Alec stuttered, blushing gloriously under Magnus’ gaze, before glancing away and trying again, “I’ll, um, I’ll have one of these,” Alec said, gesturing to the half-drunk black martini Magnus had left sitting on the coffee table.

“An excellent choice, Darling, a walk on the wild side,” Magnus says, pausing to wink at Alec as he deftly added Blue Curacao, black raspberry liqueur and vodka to the cocktail shaker. Having spent time behind a bar to pay his way through his legal training, he’s not above showing off as he mixes the drink, delighting in Alec’s surprised enjoyment of his little magic show, before finally straining it and crossing the room to present it to his companion.

“To us!” Magnus said, gently clinking their glasses together before each of them lifted their drink to their lips.

Alec’s grimace as the alcohol first hits his tongue is downright adorable but it’s nothing compared to the wave of heat that passes through Magnus when Alec’s tongue darts out to wipe away the dark blue-red stain it leaves on his lips. Magnus hides his smile behind his glass as Alec takes a smaller, more cautious sip the second time and seems to enjoy it, now the initial shock of the alcohol burning down his throat has gone.

 

“So, when you saw me, you believed I could be God?” Magnus asked, more curious than he wanted to admit to know what Alec’s first impression of him had been.

Alec paused, humans seemed so primed to question authority in this century that Alec wondered how he could explain his absolute faith in the archangel’s directions? But the way Magnus was looking at him under his eyelashes suggested that perhaps this was influenced by a very real wish to know what he’d thought of him when he’d first seen him to confirm that view. As much as Alec wanted to hide behind his official duties, he couldn’t escape the fact that until he’d seen him there had been doubt in his mind about whether this would turn out to be just one more false alarm. One more false prophet.

“I was sent to find God and I found a man who exuded power and confidence, a man who bore all the hallmarks of a modern king,” Alec said matter-of-factly. “How could I see someone who has such magnificence, grace and beauty and not see divinity?”

Magnus felt as though all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He could barely think, barely breathe. He wasn’t prepared for Alec’s sincerity or the conviction which resonated through each of his words. He hadn’t seriously considered that Alec had good reason to believe him to be God but he’d hoped, perhaps vainly, to draw him back to that one slip he’d made earlier when he’d described him as ‘perfect’. He’d expected to receive a superficial compliment and instead felt like this man had looked into his soul and found him worthy. And he didn’t know how to respond. He had no flirtatious repartee at the tip of his tongue which could adequately begin to describe what Alec’s pronouncement meant to him. For the first time in forever, he found himself looking at the man in front of him and wishing he would stay, and not just for the hour or the night. That terrified him.   

“Which makes me wonder,” Alec continued, oblivious of the turmoil of hope and fear his words were creating, “if you aren’t a monarch, and clearly we’re on the wrong continent and the in the wrong century for that, what is your role in this society?”  

It was such an innocent question, yet so matter of fact, Magnus thought with a near silent laugh, as Alec’s words jerked him out of his spiralling panic.

“I’m the New York County District Attorney,” Magnus said with a flourish and then paused, unsure just how up to date his angel was when it came to human law.   

“I wasn’t so far wrong after all. That makes you the state’s chief law enforcement officer and legal officer, does it not? Prosecuting the worst criminals on behalf of the state is a weighty responsibility, to protect the innocent and ensure justice is served.”

Magnus wasn't sure exactly what he expected Alec to say but he definitely hadn't expected him to know so much about his role as a DA.

Alec, seeing Magnus’ surprise, smirked, “we may no longer be allowed to interfere or smite those whose offences are crimes against humanity but that doesn't mean we no longer concern ourselves with the course of human justice. Our role has changed over the centuries, but your myths and legends of guardian angels are closer to the truth than you might expect. We don't just fight literal demons, we watch over the people of New York to help protect them from the ones who walk among them.”

“I almost pity those you protect us from. You may not be allowed to go all avenging angel on them, Alexander, but I can’t think of anyone I’d want more on my side than you.”

Magnus hid a smile behind his drink at the way Alec blushed and shifted foot to foot as though he was completely unused to receiving compliments. As he watched, Alec took a longer sip of his drink, momentarily forgetting why he’d been so cautious before, and his gorgeous shy smile transformed back into a horrified grimace.

“What do angels do when they’re off duty?” Magnus asked, attempting to inject a bit of levity back into their conversation which had become far more serious than he’d intended.

But before Alec could answer the tattoo on his wrist glowed and a series of words appeared below it, as though they were being written by an unseen hand. Sighing Alec set down his cocktail so that he could turn his wrist and read the summons properly. For a few moments, he’d almost forgotten that he’d only met Magnus because he’d been sent to find him. A suspected demon nest had been identified in the basement of the Flatiron building and he and Jace had been assigned to the search and destroy mission. He’d never been less keen to do the job he’d been born to do, especially because mission protocol stated that now that he knew that Magnus wasn’t God it was Alec’s duty to remove all traces that he’d ever been here - including taking Magnus’ memories.   

But just the idea of taking this memory from him set Alec's teeth on edge. To know that, for Magnus, it would be as though they'd never met and yet Alec knew it was a memory he would treasure for the rest of his immortal life. Centuries could pass and he would still remember this man and the brief time he spent with him.

“Duty calls?” Magnus asked with a teasing smile, breaking into Alec’s grim thoughts, “if that frown is anything to go by they must be recruiting you for something particularly dangerous or distasteful?”

Despite everything, Alec found himself huffing out a laugh, “just a routine mission that could have been assigned to any team who’ve attained their first battle chevron. Not that they aren’t important, we can’t have demons overrunning the flatiron building I just -” Alec paused and Magnus held his breath, wondering and hoping until Alec sighed and he found himself sighing too.

“I have to go,” Alec said quietly, as though trying to soften the blow, his eyes filled with regret and something else Magnus couldn’t quite understand, “just - just promise me you won’t tell anyone you’ve met an angel.”

“Would it bring you back to punish me?” Magnus asked with exaggerated playfulness to hide the hurt the ripped through him at the idea that Alec wanted him to pretend he’d never met him. But the pain in Alec’s eyes as he said it made him realise that perhaps it was more complicated than he realised.

“I’m supposed to erase all traces of my existence, including your memories,” Alec said roughly, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes as he added silently, ‘and if they found out I hadn’t, they’d take mine too. And I couldn’t bear that.’

“Alexander!”

The horror in Magnus’ voice was enough to make Alec look up and it was only decades of denying himself what he wanted most that kept his feet planted firmly on the floor when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around this man and promise he’d always be there to protect him.

For a long moment, they stood looking at one another, seemingly at a loss now that Magnus understood just what was at stake. But in the end, it was Alec who broke the intense silence, managing a weak smile that contrasted with the resignation in his eyes.

“Goodbye, Magnus.”  

The finality of those words shook Magnus as he realised Alec wasn't just leaving, for now, Magnus might not ever see him again. And he couldn't bear that.

“Wait! Alec!”

Alec paused, turning back, the glow that had started to rise around him fading away again. He looked inquiringly at Magnus, regret lingering in his hazel eyes.

“How do I contact you?” Magnus asked with a hesitance he wanted to call coy but was closer to actual shyness than he’d like to admit.

This time, Alec looked genuinely perplexed.

“I assume claiming to be God won’t work a second time,” Magnus said, unable to stop his fingers moving up fidget with his ear cuff.

“But, why - why would you want to contact me?”

Magnus hesitated, not used to having to spell it out, but seeing Alec was still looking uncertain he relented. “For years I’ve been totally consumed by my work. Content to deny feeling anything more than fleeting attraction for anyone but I’m drawn to you, Alexander.”

Magnus paused, watching realisation dawning on Alec’s face, along with surprise, “so I want to see you again.”

Alec looked stunned, his mouth opening and closing as though at a complete loss for words, “I-I-I-I wish...I could...I -” Alec sighed as the mark on his forearm glowed again, the second set of instructions appearing below the first.

“I understand, Alexander, you need to go,” Magnus said softly, reaching out to gently brush an errant curl that had fallen onto his forehead back into line, his fingers hovering just above his skin.

Alec’s smile as Magnus’ fingers touched his hair was so pure and glorious, Magnus had to remind himself to breathe, even as it broke his heart a little knowing Alec would leave again so soon.

“I just hope you’ll come back one day,” Magnus said half to himself.

When Alec stepped back, Magnus was steeling himself to say goodbye, when he realised that instead of being surrounded by the glow that had risen last time, Alec had drawn one of his wings forward. It curved around his body, it’s tip pointed to the ceiling and he was running gentle fingers through its feathers. It made Magnus’ fingers itch to reach out and take their place. To find out if his feathers were as soft as they looked. Magnus couldn’t hold back a gasp when Alec drew his hand away from his wing finally, a pure white feather held carefully in those long delicate fingers.

“Take one of these,” Alec said, offering the feather to Magnus, “it’s not quite as good as all the devices you have to contact each other, but if you hold it in your hands and same my name twice, it acts like a heavenly summons, like the ones I just received, and I’ll come to you, wherever you are.”

Magnus felt like he was smiling with his entire face, the happiness welling up inside him was unlike anything he’d felt in years. Grateful and touched that Alec would offer him something so precious, Magnus reached out, expecting merely to take the feather from him but instead found his hand gently cradled between Alec’s two larger ones.

“Alexander!” Magnus breathed, getting lost again in those hazel eyes.

As he spoke, the feather grew warm between their hands. Magnus felt the warmth running up his arms and blanketing his body. It felt like that first exhilarating rush of love combined with the tenderness of the oldest, most familiar love.

“It’s an ancient method of communication, a method belonging to the guardian angels of old. Saying my name once initiates the bond, tapping into the angelic power it holds,” Alec said his voice sounding deeper, as though he’d been as affected by the rush of emotions as Magnus was.

“And if I say it again?” Magnus asked softly.

“Your name and how to find you will appear on my arm, just like the other heavenly summons did,” Alec paused, as though unwilling to say more but also felt compelled to. “Because it was intended as a last resort, a way of summoning an angel to protect or defend the innocent, or punish the guilty, when the bond is initiated we also sense strong emotions and -” Alec swallowed, his hands gently tightening around Magnus’, “and the thoughts of the person summoning us.”

Magnus stilled, aware of the rawness of his emotions and the thoughts that dominated his mind. The ones about not wanting Alec to leave and wanting to know what it felt like to have his lips pressed against Alec’s.

“But this is - is different,” Alec whispered, “you’re supposed to feel the heat and, then after they’ve said your name a second time, you feel the distant tug of distress, an image or thought of why they need you - not, not like this. It’s - it’s only supposed to be one way. But this…” Alec stared down at their linked hands, unable to hold Magnus’ gaze as he confessed, “...this is more like the stories I was told as a child. They say angels used to have soulmates and if you exchanged a feather with that person your souls would recognise one another and the connection that formed would be more powerful, carrying messages both ways.”

Magnus felt breathless. Overawed by what Alec had told him, not because he didn’t believe him but because he did. Because, despite everything he knew, it felt right. Magnus closed his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths trying to clarify his thoughts but instead, he could feel the bond more intensely. He could sense Alec’s conflict - the almost indescribable hope and happiness warring with a sense of duty which was laden with self-denial.

“I’ll - I’ll understand, if you don’t, don’t ever -” Alec stopped, his voice shaking slightly as though trying to force the words out against his will, “I’ll understand, Magnus.”

Almost before Magnus had a chance to realise what Alec was saying he felt the hands around his begin to loosen, begin to pull away and Magnus realised he intended to break the connection altogether. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Not now he knew or thought he knew, what Alec meant. As Alec retreated, Magnus followed, his free hand reaching out to cup the side of Alec’s face.  

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly and watched in wonder as he saw Alec’s eyes darken, his lips parting on a gasp as the power of the completed bond jolted through them like a physical tug, pulling them closer. He struggled to draw breath as the thoughts and emotions tumbled through him in a hot rush until he didn’t know where Alec’s ended and his own began. All he knew was that he needed to be closer, needed to touch and to taste more than he needed his next breath.

“Magnus,” Alec sounded as desperate as he felt, his breath stuttering across Magnus’ lips as they pause on the precipice for a moment longer before moving as one so their bodies are pressed together, one of Alec’s hands finding Magnus’ hip, holding him in place as their lips finally come together. It’s intoxicating, the feeling of Alec’s soft lips moving against his, the tang of raspberry liqueur lingering as he gently sucks on Alec’s lower lip. Alec’s fingers curl into his skin moaning his approval as he shifts even closer, gently inserting his thigh between Magnus’, revelling in the way Magnus melts against him with the added pressure and taking advantage of the way Magnus’ lips part to draw in a ragged breath to slide his tongue into his mouth. There’s something desperate about the kiss even though their movements are achingly slow, almost like they’re trying to etch this moment into their memories.

Magnus is so caught up in this feeling, this heady rush, that he barely notices the way the skin on the inside of his wrist is burning brighter and hotter than the rest of him. It’s not until Alec starts to pull away, dropping gentle kisses to each side of his mouth as he tries to chase his lips that some of the haze starts to clear and he can feel his wrist, pulsing as though somehow mirroring a heartbeat that’s not his own.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice is deeper and a little bit breathless as he smiles down at him. “I still, I still I need to go,” Alec pauses glancing down at their joined hands and Magnus’ eyes follow his, remembering reluctantly that Alec had been summoned twice already and trying hard to prepare himself to let him go. But instead of letting go of his hand, Alec’s tightens around it, lifting it up between them. With a shock Magnus realises, where there had been smooth tanned skin before, now there’s a dark symbol and a curling script similar to the one he’d seen on Alec’s forearm earlier. Magnus’ eyes dart up to meet Alec’s, surprised to see a blush stealing across his cheeks as he runs a tentative thumb across the mark.

“It’s true then,” Alec says softly, as Magnus feels the mark heat under his touch.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks breathlessly, feeling the heat wash over him in waves with each pass of Alec’s thumb.

“It’s -” Alec swallowed, his voice thick with emotion, “when I felt my wrist burning I thought it was another message about the mission but...” Alec paused, smiling shyly, “they say when you find your soulmate you’ll each be marked with the love rune, to symbolise your connection. And instead of further summons, I got a love rune bearing your name, and you got mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [](http://intangibel.tumblr.com>intangibel</a>%20if%20you%20want%20to%20come%20say%20hi%20<3%20and%20as%20always,%20I'd%20love%20to%20know%20what%20you%20think!)


End file.
